starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Congress of Noble Houses
Noble House Template * All houses are permitted a single seat within the congress * Each seat is given power to vote on the movements of the congress *Many actual Emperial citizens have never and will never leave their native birth world *Many Emperial citizens have a very parochial view, regarding themselves with thier own world and its politics as opposed to the empire as a whole. *Nine Founding Species *2158 Client Species The Congress of Noble Houses One of the three factions required for the Empire to continue to function *Each noble house is responsible for the creation and maintaining of all of its own properties *Each noble house is responsible for the creation and maintaining of its own military forces *Each noble house must pay an annual tithe to the emporer of men, resources and money, in return of which, the emporer ensures galactic peace and stability * House Council Artisan - Artificer Representative Merchant - Merchant Representative Syllogist - Cogitation Representative Circle - Brother/Sister Representative Naiwan Ranks Archduke/Archduchess - Ruler of an entire Sub Sector(s) Duke/Duchess - Ruler of an entire world or worlds Marquis/Marquess - Administrator of a world Count/Countess - Administrator of a continent Baron/Baroness - Administrator of a country Earl - Administrator of a region Viceroy - Administrator of a city Prince/Princess - unassigned heir without any assigned fiefs The Royal Houses Controls Entire Sub Sectors The Great Houses Controls Entire Sub Sector The Noble Houses Controls Entire Worlds The Lesser Houses Controls Entire World The Knightly Houses Controls Honorary Territory The Exiled Houses The Extinct Houses Terran Noble Houses House Kedrrigan Aldwin Noble Houses Aldwinai Houses *House Uldraneth *House Uldar *House Etreis *House Akard *House Naiwan *House Vocain - Merchant - Opportunistic sycophants and power mongers *House Baudun – Military – Peerless military academies and training programs Aldwinfa House * Pech Noble Houses Tuath Noble Houses Tuatha on Naruud Tuatha on Ryzier Tuatha on Haard Kel Noble Houses Makrai Noble Houses Dal'Yenwai Noble Houses Hakin Noble Houses Laxat Noble Houses Merfolk/ - Antmen - Nyad Domyin Sigil-Grand (Sigisgrad) – Political – Internal monitoring and propagandists Holdings: Ministry of Information – Totem-Grand (Totangrad) – Military – Expert defensive specialists Holdings: Ministry of Defense – Hammer-Grand (Hummagrad) – Manufacturing – All purpose manufacturing Holdings: Ministry of Production – Valstran Valstra – Self Sufficient – strength based feudalistic matriarchy Symbol: Holdings: Gorgon Emperium The Karion Imperial Houses Baudn – Military – Peerless military academies and training programs Symbol: Holdings: Bolleu – Agriculture – Sculpted gardens and horticultural Mecca Symbol: Flowering Tree Holdings: Bluanc – Entertainer – Aristocrats and physical artisans/bohemians Symbol: Holdings: Sha’banou – Manufacturing – Intensive ore processing and material fabrication Symbol: Holdings: Toreen and Mulro – Interstellar processing and fabrication operations responsible for 80% of Karion’s resources Deliquax – Scholar – Secluded scholars and peerless educators Symbol: Crowned Hawk Holdings: Darochur – Manufacturing – Ore and material harvesters Symbol: Holdings: Toreen and Mulro – Interstellar mining operations responsible for 80% of Karion’s ore and material distribution Dufortier – Military – Expert fortification and garrison specialists Symbol: Holdings: Ganier – Agriculture – Farming and animal husbandry aristocrats Symbol: Holdings: L’fa-gi – Manufacturing – Arms manufacturers and spies Symbol: Holdings: Blacksun Issue – Prolific dealers of anti-personnel and anti armor mass produced weapons L’sovag – Hunter – Frontier nobles and survivalists Symbol: Holdings: Lestrang – Merchant – Eccentric aristocrats and rogue traders Symbol: Holdings: Yoric Hybridization – Specialized RnD based around ancient and alien artifacts and arcane machinery Marshun – Merchant – Greedy profit mongering nobles and traders Symbol: Holdings Roou – Merchant – Seductresses and seducers as well as slavers Symbol: Holdings: Vilehneuv – Colonist – Terra-formers and deep space explorers Symbol: Holdings: Cora Coran Protectorate – Self Sufficient – Heavy military autocracy Holdings: Alton Manufacturing – Weapons, Vehicles and Ammunition producer as well as heavy mining operators Stygione Deino – Holdings: Stilcat Productions – Cloning and bio-engineering specialists with ties to alien civilizations beyond the Phobetor veil. Enyo – Pemphredo –